DOUBT & TRUST
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Es imposibe no pensar en ella, sería una locura no protegerla y sacrificarlo todo por no verla sufrir, él lo sabe y esta seguro que no dudaría en hacerlo porque la ama pero también se odia a si mismo por traicionar sus viejas promesas. Byakuya


**-DOUBT & TRUST-**

_No puedo encontrar la verdad, aun cuando tu eres lo más importante para mi._

-- -- -- -- -- --

Sencillamente era inevitable y atrayente mirar aquella fina silueta que iba de un lado hacía otro sin fijarse en las apariencias, sin recordar que ya no era es chica callejera sin modales ni porte, que desde hace algunos años debía comportarse de acuerdo al peso de su importante apellido.

En otro tiempo el hombre que vigilaba los graciosos movimientos que realizaba la chica, con un tercio de la magnifica yukata arriba sostenida por la fina cinta del obi mientras arrogaba agua con sus piernas al que en esos momentos era su enemigo, hubiera torcido el ceño, fijando sus fríos ojos sobre ella hasta que notará su presencia y cuando le regresara la mirada comprendería cual era su posición logrando; con esto hacerla sentir de nuevo como una vulgar chica que se ha criado entre la pobreza y la rudeza de la sobre vivencia; pero en ese momento al contemplarla por algún tiempo se dio cuenta como su corazón se revitalizaba con el candor natural e inconsciente que la shinigami irradiaba.

Aquella fresca y pura sensación pronto se transformo en una vertiente de contradicciones y comenzó a odiar esa extraña mezcla de felicidad con la traición y rigidez que implicaba ser el portador de un apellido que contenía toda una estirpe de férreas normas y leyes que nunca hasta ese momento habían sido quebrantadas.

El recordarse que por encima de su propia satisfacción se encontraba el deber hacía su propio clan, el mantener por largo tiempo en alto el apellido Kuchiki, le hizo volver a su habitual mascara de frialdad pero por alguna razón su interior seguía sintiéndose tibio y algo dentro de él se rehusaba a trastornar la paz de la joven que había salió del agua y ahora se dedicaba a entretejer algo que él no alcanzó a notar del todo.

**-"Será mejor que lo dejes así Byakuya"- **

Le lanzó al hombre a su lado una mirada que era todo lo fría y cruda que le producía el comentario recibido. El capitán junto a él dejó escapar una burlona risa, del tipo de risas que Byakuya nunca había autorizado por parecerles demasiado vulgares en una persona de su rango.

**-"Esa cara ya no va contigo, ni siquiera te sale bien y dudo que ella en verdad se la crea"-**

**-"Me resulta complicado entender la forma de hablar de un hombre como tu Zaraki Kenpachi"-** Soltó con frivolidad como si quisiera deslindarse de una vez de la presencia del hombre.

El aludido rió como si aquel comentario hubiese sido un cumplido hacía él.

**-"Puede que seamos completamente diferentes pero según sé, los nobles no solo son unos nefastos hipócritas que fingen controlar todo a su alrededor."-**

Byakuya le dirigió una agria mirada, resaltando a la vista de cualquiera el indiscutible contraste que reflejaban ambos capitanes.

**-"Podrías mejorar ese aspecto amargo que siempre cargas si hablaras con ella, o es que de nuevo te escudarás en las absurdas leyes"-**

**-"Te recuerdo que Rukia es mi hermana, más te convendría comportarte y yo no soy nadie para ir en contra de las normas de mi clan"-**

Zaraki rió esta vez incluso con mayor fuerza, dejando que el sonido que tanto molestaba al hombre se clavara en sus oídos antes de hablar.

**-"El amor y el odio son cosas que no se deslindan la una de la otra con facilidad, y si una falta indudablemente la otra se desvanecerá; es una ley que dudo que alguien de tu magnífico clan te haya enseñado alguna vez. Verás yo amo combatir, estar en medio de un campo de batalla, oler el fresco aroma de la sangre que recién emana del cuerpo, escuchar el inigualable sonido que hace la carne al ser rasgada por mi espada pero también odio combatir porque mis oponentes nunca duran el tiempo necesario para brindarme una completa satisfacción.**

**Tu haz comenzado a amar a Rukia, te sientes atraído por su forma de ser, por la fragilidad y fortaleza que siempre te ha mostrado, su propia esencia te basta pero también te odias por que sabes que volverás a fallar como cabeza de tu clan, que al final volverás a traicionar a alguien, pero esta vez no será ella.**

**Lo vez; son hechos que hasta alguien como yo puede saber, tal vez tú debes aprender como vivir con ambos"-**

Byakuya se sorprendió al no encontrar ninguna risa o mueca burlona en el rostro del hombre y que en esa ocasión fuese él quien torciera los labios en un gesto irónico.

**-"¡Hmph! Nunca entenderé la forma de pensar de ustedes"-**

Terció dirigiéndole una última mirada a la mujer antes de dar media vuelta dándole la espalda al capitán de la 11 división. Avanzó unos pasos procurando pensar lo menos posible en las palabras de Kenpachi desechando la imagen de Rukia de su mente.

**-"Nii-sama… Byakuya-niisama"-**

La suave voz de la chica cargada de respeto lo obligó a mantenerse en el mismo lugar, sin avanzar y sin girarse en su dirección.

Rukia esperó de pie la reacción de su hermano antes de echarse a correr para darle alcance y colocarse frente a él, percatándose de cómo la determinación y fuerza que usualmente la acompañaban se desvanecía tan pronto sentía la cercanía de su hermano.

Miró una fracción de segundo el impávido rostro del hombre, notando como sus mejillas se encendían a causa del respeto mezclado con timidez que de manera inconsciente le profesaba, agachó la cabeza como si el simple hecho de mirarlo fuese una ofensa de alta traición.

**-"¿Qué sucede Rukia?"-** Dijo sin detenerse a pensar que el timbre de su voz solía confundirse con facilidad con altanería y molestia. Notando ese efecto cuando la chica encorvó un poco más su cuerpo y un ligero estremecimiento sacudió la tela de su yukata.

Ese simple acto de temor lo tomó por sorpresa, preguntándose si era el modo en que deseaba que ella lo mirara y permaneciera su lado, impulsada únicamente por una culpa oculta y un inexplicable miedo hacía el efecto de sus palabras y actos.

**-"Rukia…"-** La obligó a alzar la cara y cuando ella no lo hizo como deseada sostuvo entre su mano su mentón elevándolo hasta que sus ojos se encontraran con los de él. **–"Cuando te dirijas a las personas nunca bajes el rostro ante nadie mucho menos ante mí que soy tu hermano, no demuestres debilidad, ni dudes un segundo en lo que deseas obtener"-**

Los ojos de la shinigami se abrieron sorprendidos por sus palabras con el creciente brillo de seguridad que acudían a ella junto a una sonrisa en los labios.

**-"Nii-sama vendrás con Renji y conmigo a observar los fuegos artificiales"-**

Byakuya asintió con una sencilla afirmación y cuando ambos se encaminaron de regreso al río se sorprendió que Rukia sujetara su mano no sin antes enrojecer ante tal atrevimiento y dirigir una discreta mirada en busca de algún signo de desaprobación en su mirada, por eso cuando la mujer recibió todo lo contrario eludió el contacto visual .

**-"El año pasado vi junto a Ichigo y todos los demás los fuegos artificiales, cuando los veas Byakuya niisama te sorprenderás de notar tantos colores, nunca hemos tenido esta celebración aquí pero sé que Mayuri-sama se iba a encargar de la pirotecnia aunque es un poco escalofriante por eso Ukitake-taicho se ofreció a ayudarlo y vigilar que no resulte algo demasiado excéntrico porque entonces…"-**

Mientras escuchaba a Rukia darle los detalles del festival que habían organizado y de cómo terminaría, comprendió finalmente las palabras de Zaraki, dándose cuenta que no siempre decía cosas absurdas; después de todo era cierto que la amaba tanto como se odiaba por permitirse esa clase de sentimientos tan fraternales.

Por eso al final de la noche cuando finalmente pudo corresponder a la sonrisa de la chica a su lado, tuvo la sensación que ese gesto de su parte era todo lo amable y cruel que su corazón aún albergaba.

* * *

Me gusta esta pareja, es una de mis favoritas dentro de Bleach, pero aún no defino que clase de relación me gusta más. De cualquier forma espero que les haya gustado.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
